To Be His Perfect Wife
by Tsuki no Okami
Summary: The Winter Solstice Ball was the  place where King Endymion laid eyes on Princess Serenity. It was at that moment did he realize that he wants her. And he would do anything he can to make her his wife. His perfect wife.
1. Chapter 1: To Be at The Winter Ball

Hey there! A new creation of mine! Please review! Endy will start off dark at first, but dont worry, Serenity will change him! Enjoy and make sure to check out my other story, In Her Mind. I am new at this and would like some feedback! Enjoy and REVIEW! ^^ ~Okami-chan

~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~.~~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~

Serenity sighs, peering down at the guests in the palace's ballroom. They are all here to enjoy the Annual Winter Solstice Ball her parents, the king and queen of the Moon Kingdom, always host. It was an extravagant party, attended by lords who knew only about money, gambling, drinking, and sex, while on their arms is a lady or two, wearing formal gowns too low cut and seeking for these men who knew only about the money and sex for their interest.

Serenity would rather stay up in her room and play with some dolls her father recently bought her. For a 16 year old girl, her mind was like that of a 5 year old, full of innocence. However, since Serenity loves her parents, she must show up at the ball, even if for a short while, to keep up the image of the perfect Moon Kingdom's ruling family.

Straightening up, for posture is very important for a princess, her mother and maids would always reprimand, the blond haired princess slowly glides down the staircase. All eyes stop to stare at her. Serenity fidgets uncomfortably, though hiding her nervousness with a mask of serenity. Why was everyone staring at her? With looks of jealousy from the women and some deep, dark hunger from the men? Was something wrong with her? She was only wearing her white princess dress with her hair up into their signature buns.

Smiling politely at everyone, she quickly scurries to her parents, who were conversing with the King of the Kingdom of the Sun. The kind older man smiles down at his niece. "Hello there Serenity. My have you grown up. How old is she now, my brother?" Serenity's father only chuckles, giving his dear beloved daughter a kiss on the forehead. "She is only the young age of 16. Still young, brother, don't give me that look. I would not dream to marry her off at this age to one of these men." His brother, the younger one, nods. "I understand as that is a wise choice. We wouldn't want to taint little Serenity's innocence, hm?"

His warm chuckle and pat on her head made Serenity smile happily at her uncle. Her mother smile down at her only child. "Now dear, why don't you go mingle a bit? Your father and I have to greet the other guests."

The Princess only nods, wandering off to the buffet table where they have her most favorite things in the world. Sweets. Taking a piece of chocolate cake, Serenity eats happily, not noticing the pair of dark, midnight blue eyes staring at her.

King Endymion of the Earth Kingdom only stare at the innocent Princess with a smirk and dark eyes burning through her soul. At the young age of 20, Endymion is now the dark, cold ruler of his kingdom, striking fear through his people's hearts whenever his name is mentioned in their household. The King, though known as a cold, distant person, rules his kingdom well, with many loyal subjects by his side.

Since he is known as the dark ruler, whatever King Endymion wants, King Endymion will get. And staring at the young Princess indulging in sweets before him, Endymion found something he wants. He wants Serenity. The young, beautiful, naïve princess, to be his wife. And remember, whatever King Endymion wants, he will get.

Striding over to the teen girl on her third piece of cake, he gives her his most dashing smile. His sultry voice only makes Serenity shiver at the deep huskiness, melting her soul as she stare up and blush at this regal, dark, handsome man. "Hello there, Princess."

With a slight bow while taking her small hand delicately in his much larger one, King Endymion gives her a stare meant to seduce her, eyes searching for her soul. Giving her a small kiss on the back of her hand, he straightens up.

In her eyes, Serenity doesn't see the powerful, dark, lusting man that is known as King Endymion. Instead, she sees loneliness, sadness, and something else, hiding there, shut down and locked away.

Endymion stares down at her, wondering why this girl, instead of throwing herself at him or scurrying away, is rather staring up at him with a concentrated look on her face, as if trying to figure out his secret almost! Although, he must admit, she does look quite adorable with that look. No! What was he thinking? He is the cold ruler of the Earth Kingdom! He doesn't think anything is cute, let alone adorable! He has only met this girl for a few moments and yet she is doing this to him. He must have her!

Serenity picks up the long skirt of her dress and does a low curtsy to Endymion. The King only stares at her in approval, examining her body with eyes full of lust that he quickly covered when Serenity looks up. Her smile makes his eyes soften slightly, but he mentally berates himself for acting this way infront of the Princess.

Hearing her name suddenly being called, Serenity turns to her friend, Molly, who is seen waving for her. She turns back to King Endymion and gives another curtsy. "I must go, your highnes, for a friend is calling." Endymion only nods, memorizing every part of her. "We wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

Serenity smiles, giving one last final farewell before running off to her dear childhood friend. Endymion stares after while slowly thinking of a plan to make Princess Serenity his….

The two friends hug happily, having it been months since they were last in the company of each other. Molly giggles, holding her best friend out infront of her. "Serenity! You look beautiful! No wonder the men have been staring and the women gossiping about your looks! Oh, who was that handsome man talking to you? Don't tell me that it is King Endymion of Earth!"

Serenity only giggles at her friend's lively chatter. "Slow down, Molly, or you will faint from not being able to breathe! Why, you are very pretty yourself! The men here have nothing to do, getting bored of these women and the women have nothing to worry about for I cannot compare to their own beauty! Now let us forget about all this! It has been months!"

And with that, the two girls run off into the crowd of dancing couples, giggling and whispering about their life in the last few months that the other wasn't there. While this lively banter was happening, no one notices the silent carriage pulling up to the door belonging to King Endymion. No one notices the King talking to a few dark, burly men outside the palace, giving them plans about the capture of the princess, _his_ Princess. No one notices the men slipping into the ball and blending into the crowd, in search of Serenity. However, everyone certainly notices when the beloved Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom never returned from her trip to the powder room.


	2. Chapter 2: To Be in The Dungeon

Back with the new chapter! Wao~! What a surprise it was for me to see so many reviews and alerts for this story! KEEP THEM COMING PEOPLE! ^^ You all have NO idea what hearing from you guys make me feel, especially a new writer as me! So please, enjoy this new installment and REVIEW!

~Okami-chan

~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~.

Darkness. That was all Serenity could see. It took a few moments for her to finally realize that she was blindfolded. The ground below her is hard and she can hear hoof beats, faintly, for there is a slight ringing in her ears.

It was then that the pain settled in, making the princess wince in pain. She can feel a lump forming on her head. Is that blood she can feel? No. They are her tears of fright.

The only thing Serenity can remember is going to the powder room before feeling someone strike something on her head, a huge, powerful blow that made her collapse. She was in a daze, but still had some energy in her to struggle, to try to fight these big shadows that tried to get her.

With a scream that was quickly covered by the men, Princess Serenity was dragged to the carriage where she was gagged and blindfolded. Thrown in roughly she hit her head, having it help her enter the world of darkness.

After finally waking up right now, did Serenity feel the carriage shake and realize that she is moving, or rather, the carriage is. Trying to free herself from the tight bounds that tied her hands and feet together, Serenity can feel the raw burning sensation the ropes were creating on her skin. If she kept it up, she would have many sore bruises and cuts. It was better to stop.

Laying back down, Serenity started to think, for what else can she do, bound and gagged with a blindfold on? She was vulnerable, helpless.

What are they going to do with her? Why do they even want her? Who are they anyways? Will she live? Will she die? Oh her parents! What would the King and Queen do now when their beloved daughter, their only daughter, is captured and will most likely end up dead?

With a small whimper, Serenity close her eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing while yearning for her parents, for her friend, Molly, for the maids and servants again.

All she can do now is sleep, to try to pass time and forget her circumstance. Afterall, what would it do for her to only cry, wish and think negative thoughts? For all she knew, this could be a prank and they would let her free, after all enjoying a nice laugh. She could only hope while Serenity enter the world of darkness for the second time that night.

~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~.

Serenity was woken up by the abrupt stop of the carriage, throwing her small frame across the floor violently. Crying out in pain behind her gag, the teen can see light behind the cloth covering her eyes, telling her that it was no longer night time and that the door to the carriage was open.

The sound of men barking orders reached her ears. Serenity tried to shrink back, to curl up and make herself invisible, but it was no use, for she was roughly grabbed by the shoulders and thrown out the carriage. She stumbled out, tripping over her clumsy legs, but thankfully one of the men caught her.

"Cooperate and follow us, or your pretty flawless skin would only bear whip marks."

Hearing the man harshly whisper that into her ear, Serenity flinches, having no choice but to allow herself to be forcefully lead, not wanting to endure the pain.

After a long time of walking have passed, taking twisted turns and walking down steep stairways, Serenity found herself being grabbed again, thrown somewhere, but this time landing on a straw mattress.

Footsteps trailing behind her, she was yanked by her long, golden hair, making her head bend back. With a cry of pain and fright, and tears springing to her eyes, Serenity could feel someone untying the blindfold and taking out the gag roughly.

With her eyes uncovered and blinking rapidly to stop the tears, the Moon Kingdom's only Princess look around, taking in her surroundings as the person continue to take off the rope that held her hands and feet together.

It seemed like she was in a dungeon of some sorts, behind bars in a cell. Only a lone candle outside the candle illuminate the dark, foreboding dungeon, barely letting any light get through to her cell.

She was on a straw mattress in the corner of the cell, on her knees and infront of two men.

"This will be your new home now, Princess."

One of them sneered, a young blond, wearing an elaborate uniform. He must be an important general, being able to wear that.

"Once his highness comes home, he will deal with you. But for now, you are to stay in here and remain silent. You won't be able to escape. Trying so would result in 50 lashings."

This time, it was a silver haired man, with a uniform even more elaborate as that of his partner. It was apparent that he was in a much higher ranking than that of the blond man.

Serenity can only stare with eyes full of fright, knowing very well that this was no prank. The men look serious and she have never met them before. Perhaps she really was going to die. They did threaten her by saying they would harm her skin.

The thought made Serenity shudder, whimpering slightly at the thought that she won't be able to go home again, for it was obvious that they will keep her here for a long time, for whatever reason.

The blond general's eyes narrow, and walking briskly up to her, he pulled back his hand and gave her a hard slap!

"No sounds shall come out of your mouth!"

Serenity's head turned to the right from the hard force, feeling the sting from the hard blow. She reach up to gently touch her reddening cheek, feeling the warmth of the mark of his handprint. Tears welled up in her eyes. She could only look down and slowly nod, wanting these men to leave, to not see her shame and embarrassment.

The higher ranked general pull his subordinate back.

"Enough, Jadeite! There is no use putting any marks on her! His highness wants to do all that."

With that said, he pull the man out, locking Serenity shut behind the cell door. The sound ricochet off the walls of the empty dungeon, making Serenity realize just how lonely it is in this dark place.

Laying down on the straw mattress, with her long hair framing her body, Serenity finally allowed her tears of anger, pain, embarrassment, and fear , to flow freely down her cheeks, one that is reddened with the mark of that man's hand.

Anger towards the men. How dare they take her from her home, her family, her friends! All for their 'highness'! Pain, feeling the pain and soreness from throughout her body. Embarrassment, because these men have seen her like this, tying her up and treating her in a way that makes her feel even lower than dirt. And most of all, fear. Fear for her life.

With all these thoughts circulating her mind, her sobs racked her body, making it shake and tremble. It was only after sleep overtaking her did Serenity finally stop, letting herself drift off to a different world, any world that is better than this one.

~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~. ~.~.~.

So what did you guys think? Good, bad? Any suggestions? I would love to hear them! Only way I can get third chappie up is if I hear those REVIEWS people! Hehe it makes a young girl like me feeling giddy and happy ^^ So REVIEW and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: To Be Endymion

Here is chapter 3! Hope it won't really disappoint! Loving the reviews guys! I am honored that you all seem to like this story! I'll try my best to not disappoint! Please, REVIEW again, for that's what motivates me to write these chapters! Hope you will enjoy this next installment!

-Okami-chan

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

Endymion finally smile good bye to the host and hostess of the Winter Solstice Ball. It was a cruel amusement for him to see them still not realizing that their daughter was just kidnapped by his men, stolen from right under their roof inside one of the halls of the palace.

He was glad that the loud music and conversations blocked Serenity's screams from being heard.

Serenity. The beautiful princess. HIS beautiful Princess, belonging to only him.

Endymion would have followed his men and went to the carriage, making sure everything went smoothly, but he had to play the role of the perfect guest.

He doesn't want Serenity's parents to discover that it is him who wants Serenity, having her captured to be his. They would discover later, after she became his wife officially.

Walking away from the Moon Kingdom's palace and heading towards his carriage, King Endymion settle and relax on the seat made for him, for royalty, getting comfortable for the one day long ride.

It was a shame that Serenity could not be here with him and enjoy the ride, but he knew that there would be some difficulties. It was better to just do everything quickly and take her by force to avoid all the unnecessary time and waiting.

He couldn't wait to see Serenity. She must be at his palace by now. Sitting back inside the carriage that started to move, Endymion starts thinking about his princess.

How her long golden hair frame her petite body. Her nice womanly curves accented by the white dress that hug at her bodice and flow freely around her feet, swishing and swaying as she walks, no, glide across the floor.

Watching her walk down that staircase was equivalent to watching an angel descend from Heaven.

Endymion was jealous of that older man who he saw talking to the Moon Kingdom's King and Queen and also his Princess. He noticed that it was the King of the Sun Kingdom.

His heart clench, thinking of how that king made Serenity giggle and look at him admiringly. And how he touched his princess, patting her head and hugging her, it made Endymion almost want to murder the man.

Serenity is HIS. Only he can touch her and have her smile and laugh with him, looking at him with love in her eyes.

Love. What a weird emotion humans have to deal with. When Endymion was a youth as the young Prince of his kingdom, he was only showed love in one way.

**FLASHBACK**

_Everyone was mourning the fact that the kind, gentle queen of the Earth Kingdom recently passed away. The young queen had went out for a walk around the gardens outside of the palace walls._

_Not returning for quite a few hours, her husband, King of the Earth Kingdom, sent out people looking for her. The Queen was found in the gardens, beaten and raped, killed after the torture and leaving behind her people with her husband and young 4 year old son._

_The rapist and murderer was soon found, beaten and hanged on the spot for his crime. He killed the Queen of Earth, taking her away from all her loved ones and the people of the kingdom._

_The King soon changed after the funeral of his beloved wife, becoming a cold, cruel man and leaving behind his warm, cheerful, kind self. It died along with his wife._

_Young Endymion didn't understand anything really, slowly forgetting the memory of his mother._

_One day, while running and skidding through the palace's halls decorated with many portraits, statues, and other valuable, expensive artifacts belonging to the Royal Earth Family, young Prince Endymion turned a corner and ran straight into a maid, carrying a framed painting and knock her down. The force made them both fall and have the small picture shatter into pieces._

_"O-oh!"_

_The maid quickly gets up, trying to gather the pieces of the painting hurriedly, before anyone saw and found out, especially the king!_

_The painting was made by their recently dead queen, who was an artistic woman, loving to paint anything she could see. The king himself was a great supporter of her paintings. Oh what would he do to her now that she broke one of his wife's paintings? His dead wife's!_

_Prince Endymion gets up and stare, not realizing the situation. His mother was only a faint memory in his young mind so he doesn't know that the painting was one of the very few cherished possessions of his father that can make the now cruel man almost smile again!_

_"S-sorry! Didn't see you."_

_Looking over at the young, innocent boy, the maid couldn't help but smile faintly for it wasn't really his fault. He was trying to have some fun, being the young child he was._

_"It's alright, my prince. Now go run along and continue your game, but please be careful and watch out for all this glass!"_

_Endymion nod and give her a cheeky grin, realizing that he won't get in trouble this time._

_Turning his back to the maid and running off, the young Prince did not realize that that would be the last time he saw her, for the King found out and ordered for her to be hanged after receiving her whippings. And Endymion was wrong, for he would get into very big trouble._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_That night, while the maids helped him get ready for bed, the door to his room burst open and in came his father, holding a whip with fiery red eyes full of rage directed towards his young son._

_The maids jump and hurry out of the room, knowing what was about to happen for they heard the news of the dead maid and how before dying she told the king that the young prince ran into her, causing her to drop and break the painting. They could only hope their young prince would be alright._

_Endymion cower in the middle of his bed, whimpering while staring at his father, crying silently and wondering why his father was so mad._

_The king glare and snarl dangerously low, with a calm voice though his anger was apparent._

_"Undress, NOW!"_

_With that said, young Endymion quickly obey, not wanting to make his father angrier. He whimper when his father push him roughly onto the bed, bending him over._

_The sharp crackle of the whip and feeling the first hard blow to his frail back made Endymion whimper and cry out, feeling the welts starting to form while hearing his father rent furiously and bringing the whip back down on his young body multiple times._

_"You broke the painting! YOUR MOTHER'S PAINTING! What did I tell you before, huh? NO RUNNING IN THIS PALACE! I should cut your legs off for disobeying!"_

_WHIP!_

_Endymion cry loudly, wailing in pain and waiting for his father to stop this unrelenting torture._

_"It's your fault! You broke her painting! MY WIFE'S PAINTING! MY DEAD WIFE!"_

_After saying that, the distraught king flung down the whip, finally stopping the torture and bawling his eyes out while thinking of his beloved dead wife._

_Endymion, finally not crying anymore, only whimper while feeling the aches and searing pain from his back, caused by that awful whip that now laid on the floor. He could only stay in his position, not wanting to further anger the man._

_The king of the kingdom finally notice his son and with a sniffle beckon him over. All Endymion could do was quickly obey and climb into his lap, whimpering quietly._

_"There, there my son." The king sniffle quietly looking straight ahead, as if dazed. "I am sorry for acting out of hand. I'll have the doctor look at your wounds later. But remember, I love you. I do this out of love. Sometimes, Endymion, when you love someone so much, you need to break them first, so then no one else will be able to break them."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Sometimes when you love someone so much, break them first so no one else can break them. Endymion trace the scar on his hand, one of the many created by his father, in a daze. For the next several years, more incidents occurred and Endymion's father continue to show his 'love'.

It was only until after the king died when Endymion was 17, did the torture and abuse stop. But for King Endymion, that wasn't abuse and torture. It was love, for that was the only kind he now knew, because of his father.

The carriage finally stop infront of his palace in the Kingdom of Earth, making King Endymion grin slightly in excitement. He was going to show to Serenity just how much he love her.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

So how was it? I know some of you must be disappointed that Serenity and Endymion haven't met in their circumstances yet, but please be patient! I wanted to show everyone and give you all an understanding of why Endy is like the way he is. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ^^ I'll try my best!


	4. Chapter 4: To Be His

Hey guys! Back with another chapter because of all these reviews! I'm close to half a hundred already! :D I thank you all for making a young writer like me so confidant and happy! I try my best for all of you so keep up with the REVIEWS! ^^ All the thanks aside, I have some bad news... I have midterms coming up and need to study! So after this chapter, my next update will be slow. Don't worry this story is still going strong with the help from all your reviews! So after midterms a new chapter should be up soon! Enough of this long author's note! I personally hate author notes haha but ah! I'm rambling! Oh well please enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!

-Okami-chan

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Have you ever had that feeling, when you feel like there are eyes staring and burning through you? Like someone is trying to discover all your secrets with just that one stare, that secret stare that makes the hair on the back of your neck stand up and your skin tremble?

Serenity was awaken up by that feeling. Woken up by her unconscious tremors and chills, feeling that stare even in her sleep.

In the faint glow of the dungeon, Serenity can see a figure hidden in the darkness, the person's body being outlined by the glow.

Pressing herself against the wall of her cell, she can only stare at this person, wary and fearful that he is that cruel blond man that slapped and threatened her.

She reach up and gently touch her reddened cheek, wincing in slight pain when feeling the soreness and sting of her cheek, all from one slap.

She can hear that shadowed figure hiss in a breath and she flinch back a little, afraid that he will come and hurt her, all while still having a hand pressing gently on her marked cheek.

Endymion had hiss in a breath, finally seeing the red mark on her cheek by the illumination of the burning candle in the corner outside of Serenity's cell.

While she was sleeping, all he did was stare, mesmerized by her beauty, like that of an angel's.

He had not seen her cheek, marked by the outline of a hand, that of one of his generals he knew. He must have a word with them later.

Only HE can touch her. Only HE can mark her. Only HE can have her. And only HE can love her. Serenity belongs to him and only him.

Staring at his princess, Endymion can almost feel her emotions pouring out of her. Pain, hurt, wariness, and is that fear?

Endymion can understand the first three, for her body must hurt and feel pain, so she is wary of any other danger that might harm her.

Why is she feeling fear though? He can see it in her widening eyes staring at him, filled with terror and wonder with little tremors shaking her small body.

Serenity does not need to fear him. He loves her. The only "pain" she would feel would come from his heart, his love for her. If it is out of love can you say the pain hurts? Endymion is not quite sure.

Reaching into his pocket, Endymion takes out the key to open Serenity's cell door. It was at that moment, when stepping up to the door to unlock the cell, did Endymion's face come into full view for Serenity to see.

With a gasp of shock, Serenity presses herself closer to the wall, staring at the king in disbelief.

"K-King Endymion?"

Hearing his name come out of his Serenity's lips made Endymion groan, thinking of her saying his name in a different situation, perhaps with her underneath him.

He looks up and stare into her sky blue eyes, enraptured by the beauty and innocence of it all, though clouded with her terror and fright still.

"Hm? Is something the matter my dear Serenity?"

She nods slowly.

"King Endymion, where am I? W-why am I here? Can I go home now? I want Mama and Papa."

Serenity whimper after the last sentence, thinking of her parents and everyone else again, tears springing to her eyes. Endymion, noticing her distress, kneel down to her eye level and grab her shoulders gently.

Serenity flinch, but Endymion's hands on her shoulders kept her in place. Midnight blue eyes meet sky blue ones as the two stare at each other, entranced.

Endymion stares into her eyes while giving her a serious expression. With a calm voice so Serenity can understand, he starts to speak.

"What are you talking about Serenity? You ARE home. This is your home now. You belong to me. I love you."

Serenity stares at him in disbelief, not believing what the King of Earth was telling her. Home? _This_ is her home now? It is not! Her home is back at the Moon Kingdom with her friends, her family, her people! Serenity knows nothing about the Earth Kingdom!

And why does King Endymion say she belongs to him, that he loves her? You can't own a person! Mama always told Serenity that each person is their own individual, so King Endymion can't own her! And what _is_ love anyways? Surely if you love someone you won't hold them down here in a cell and let his men hurt you, right?

Serenity has no experience with the love felt between lovers. Her mother tried to explain it to her, but Serenity can never understand. The only love she is familiar with is that between family members and friends, and love towards her people.

How can King Endymion love her? They have only met for a few hours! You can't fall in love in a few mere hours, right? It does not matter. Serenity wants to go home, to her real home, to the palace of the Moon Kingdom, on the third floor and the last door on the left, where Serenity's room full of stuffed animals and dolls are laying there, waiting for her to keep them company.

She stares up at Endymion, full of unease and confusion.

"Let me go… King Endymion, I want to go back! I promise to come visit and play with you when you let me leave! We can have a whole party too! Just let me go back home King Endymion…"

Endymion's eyes narrow, hearing her plea to have him let her go. He would never let her go! Not his beloved princess, his Serenity. His grip on her shoulders tighten, making Serenity wince slightly and whimper in pain, but Endymion doesn't let go.

"You are my wife. You will listen to what I say. You are mine. I love you."

With that said, Endymion quickly gets up, his uniform's cape fluttering slightly as he turn around, glancing back slightly at the teen girl.

"Remember that, my Serenity. I will have you remember."

He strolls out, closing the cell door with a loud and forceful bang that even made the lone candle flicker out from the breeze. Instead of illuminating it again, Endymion's loud footsteps can be heard walking out of the dungeon, having Serenity surrounded by only the lonely darkness of the cold dungeon.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Serenity was always sheltered as a little Princess, is still sheltered now, even at the age of sixteen. She would often spend time in her room, having her dolls and animals keep her company.

Now, alone in the dark dungeon, Serenity is still sheltered and by herself, but this time without the company of her toys. Many days, weeks, maybe even months have passed. The generals of King Endymion would occasionally walk down to check up on her, but never saying a word.

The only time silence was broken was whenever King Endymion would come, twice a day, always with food and water. It was the only time when the candle would be lighted, making Serenity live in darkness, making her almost fear it.

Before giving Serenity the food, he would always repeat one thing.

"You are my wife. You will listen to what I say. You are mine. I love you."

After making her repeat the sentence, it was only then that Serenity was allowed to eat. One time Serenity tried to refuse, to disobey the king.

**FLASHBACK**

"_No! I'm not your wife! We are not married! I don't love you! I want to go home!"_

_With a slap to Serenity's face, Endymion growl._

"_I give you food, water, and shelter! You are MY wife and you belong to only ME!"_

_He roughly grabs her by the neck and slam his lips on hers, bruising them from the intensity of the kiss. Squeaking in surprise, Serenity stay motionless, afraid of the man that held her captive._

_When Serenity didn't respond, Endymion growl and let go, breathing hard and watching Serenity gasp in air, staring back at him with such anger, fear, and hate?_

_He glares, frustrated, and stomps out, leaving Serenity alone, again, but this time with no food. He left Serenity to suffer alone, hungry and afraid. She was starved for days. Serenity never disobeyed and stood up to that man again. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Snapping out of her reverie, Serenity looks up when she sees King Endymion walk in with the tray of food. He notices her staring and smile, bending down to her level and setting the tray on the floor, close to Serenity.

"You are my wife. You will listen to what I say. You are mine. I love you."

Serenity nods eagerly, wanting to eat the food, for she was starving. Eating a meal of only bread and water twice a day was not enough. She quickly gives Endymion a small peck on the lips, the only way to be able to receive her food.

"I am your wife. I will listen to what you say. I am yours. You love me."

Endymion smile wider and push the tray of food to Serenity, watching her eat. When she finish, he gets up after kissing the top of Serenity's head.

"Goodnight my dear Serenity."

He walks out with the tray and blows out the candle. The sound of his footsteps fading made Serenity slowly drift off to sleep, curled up on her straw mattress with only one thought going through her mind.

She is Endymion's wife. She belongs to him. She will obey him. He loves her. And she loves him. Right?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Tada~! The fourth chapter is done! What do you think? Poor Serenity, huh? Please leave those REVIEWS! Since I won't be able to update fast for a little while, I made this chapter a bit longer. Please REVIEW for they keep this story going strong! ^^


	5. Chapter 5: To Be in the Palace

I'm back! Did you guys miss me? Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! Any ideas and suggestions will be gladly taken into consideration! I did well on my Spanish midterm hehe! An A! ^^ Only Algebra left next week, so after that then hopefully the chapters will be coming in quicker to not leave all you wonderful readers waiting for so long! So please enjoy the newest installment of TBHPW and review!

~Okami-chan

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

At the crack of dawn, King Endymion usually awaken, greeted by the hustle and bustle of the Earth palace waking up. The palace is huge and grand, enough to fit Endymion, his generals and their families, and the many thousand servants and maids without feeling crowded and still with many more room left over.

Even though there's this many people living with King Endymion, he can't help but feel lonely living here. Everyone had families, all but Endymion who live alone with no family. Now that he has Serenity, maybe it would soon cure Endymion's loneliness.

Morning in the Earth Kingdom's palace is quite hectic. The maids and servants are seen running around trying to get the morning chores done. In the kitchen, the head cook shouts orders and directions to the many others trying to help him prepare breakfast and brunch.

"Get the eggs! Where's the cow milk? I need bread!"

It is just a normal day in the palace of the Earth. Endymion walks into the dining area, regal and strong, but the dark circles under his eyes show that the King himself is also often the victim of restless nights.

He couldn't sleep, always thinking about his princess, the one he locked up in his dungeon, wondering when will be the right time to allow her to leave the dungeon and see civilization again.

He had Serenity down there for approximately two weeks, making sure that she would be well trained before allowing everyone else in the palace to know about her. No one knew about Serenity living only several feet under them. Only his Generals and close officials are aware of the young princess trying to survive in the dungeon below.

His generals are already seated at the grand table in their respective seats, along with their families. The generals quickly start to rise when they notice their king, but sit down quickly when he wave his hand a little, a gesture to show that they should be seated, for he is in no mood for the formalities right now.

Besides, Endymion thinks of his generals as close friends, even brothers perhaps. He even learned to love and tolerate his generals' spouses, even though he was a bit jealous of them for finding their love, still a little envious, but he has Serenity now and there is no more need to worry on his part.

Sitting at the head seat of the long, grand table, King Endymion takes in the scene before him. All his Generals talk and laugh in a joyful manner, along with their wives, a scene that Endymion yearns to be a part of.

His Generals, Jadeite and Nephrite were teasing their wives, Rei and Makoto, laughing and tickling them with the two women squealing in protest. Zoisite whisper something in Ami's ear, making his wife blush and look down as he grin happily. Even Endymion's top General, a man that is supposed to be so quiet, strict, and antisocial, Kunzite, is seen kissing his wife's cheek, rubbing Minako's recently pregnant stomach.

These displays of affections confuse Endymion to the point that it made him frustrated and angry. Why are his men doing these things to their women? Why aren't there any marks on the girls, any fear and submission in their eyes, the kind he always notices when staring into Serenity's blue ones?

Don't his Generals love their spouses? To love someone, you must break them, that's what Endymion was always told. Break them first so no one else can. No one else can bring hurt and fear into your loved one's heart and mind if they themselves have already felt it by someone they love.

King Endymion doesn't notice the whole table staring at him, unaware of the fact that he himself is staring intently at everyone with this long concentrated look on and a slight frown on his handsome features. After a long while of silence, Ami decided to finally speak up.

"Is something the matter, your highness?"

Endymion looks up and blinks out of his reverie, finally realizing that everyone else had gone silent and was staring at him.

"Why? Why are there no marks?"

He squints his eyes a little and stare closely at Ami's body, searching for any sign, any small mark or scratch that marred her smooth, flawless skin. The close stare makes the intellectual beauty shift uncomfortably.

"E-excuse me? What do you mean?"

She instinctively get closer to Zoisite, confused and curious, but still a bit freaked out with her King's odd behavior. Kunzite and the other generals shift a little uncomfortably, knowing of their highness's past. King Endymion might be a mature, intelligent, and handsome man, but with the topic of love and affection, he is as clueless as young child, taught the wrong way, the complete opposite of love, when growing up.

Thankfully, it was at that moment that the servants finally came out with the food, the delicious smell dancing through the air and making everyone's hungry stomachs growl, forgetting, for the time being, about the behavior of their King, all except for Kunzite. While eating, he starts to think. Maybe it was time for him and the others to have a small chat with Endymion soon, about the ways of real love, especially now that Serenity will eventually be his wife soon.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

King Endymion is seated at his huge desk, looking over at the parchments and letters his officials gave him. It was at that moment that a knock sounded throughout the huge study, making Endymion look up.

"You may enter."

His Generals appear before him. Kunzite had gathered the guys, telling them that it is time for them to explain to their King about the ways of true love. What a difficult task it will be. Kunzite clears his throat, a bit uncomfortable, thinking of all the possible reactions of their King once he relearn everything about love and hopefully forget about all that abuse.

"Your highness, we would like a word with you."

Endymion nods, sitting up straighter now that he notices that his men are not here for polite chatter, for the serious and nervous look on each of their faces told him that it was going to be surprising news.

Kunzite sigh, and with that came the hour long lecture the Generals gave to their King, trying to explain to their ruler his ways of love, how it was all wrong and his father's fault for abusing him and teaching him the wrong ways of love.

After the long discussion came a long period of silence, the guys staring at Endymion, searching for any sign that show he had understand and will hopefully change his ways. All they were met with was a blank look from their King.

Endymion gets up and stare out the window, to the garden that was once tended by his mother, still tended to and kept in top safe in memory of the Earth Queen.

"You men may leave now. "

Nothing more was said. The generals quickly file out, all except for Kunzite who linger behind, staring at his King, his best friend.

"Please think about what we have said. If you don't listen, everything will end in disaster, your highness."

With that said, Kunzite turns around and leaves. Endymion continues to stare out the window. He refuses to believe them, saying that his father abuses him and such. It is called love! He is the one that doesn't know what love is? Ha! It is they, his Generals, who are the ones clueless of this thing called love. This magical thing called love. This confusing thing called love.

Shaking out of his reverie, Endymion stroll back to his desk, not wanting to further think and confuse himself. He has more work to do. Sitting back at his desk, he notices a letter, one that he hasn't opened yet and was from the Moon Kingdom. The Kingdom where his Princess was from. He opens it and reads, momentarily forgetting about the lecture he was just given.

_To our respected allies and friends,_

_After sixteen years, just sixteen years in this lifetime, our dear beloved daughter, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, has disappeared, a victim of a kidnapping. Please help us find our daughter, for we are devastated and worry for our young child. Any kind of help will be appreciated. We hope that you will help us find these criminals and serve justice. Please keep Serenity in your prayers. Help us find our daughter and have her return home to us, where she belongs._

_Signed,_

_King Lune of the Moon Kingdom_

Endymion quickly discard the letter and throw it in the fireplace. They were wrong. Serenity belongs with him! Just wait for them to hear the news when everyone finds out that Serenity will soon be his wife.

Getting up, King Endymion walk briskly to the dungeon where Serenity was held, a prisoner of his love. It was time for her to get out, he has decided.

He walks down the steps and lights the lone candle in the corner near her cell. The light wakes up the teen princess, thinking that it was time for her food again.

Instead, Serenity was greeted with an empty-handed Endymion, who smile softly at her and open the cell door.

"It is time for you to eat now Serenity. You will eat upstairs."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Finished! How was it? Sorry if the letter was a bit bad and I didn't put in the lecture the Generals gave to Endy about love! I am bad at dialogue as you can see xD Please Review! They keep me happy! Reviews keep me going! Next chapter will hopefully be up next week, after my last midterm exam! Wish me luck! Hehe well review and I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6: To Be out of the Dungeon

I'm back! Thanks for waiting you guys! Almost to 100 reviews! Keep it up! I must say that I am disappointed with this chapter myself. It is more of a filler as I think of ways for the upcoming chapters so I hope you all will be content with this one for now! Please be patient with me as I am learning about this plot as I write it myself. Any suggestions is welcomed! And I am sorry if my grammatical errors are evident, I try my best with this, but English isn't my first language. I am searching for a beta that will hopefully be patient with me. Anyways, enjoy everyone and review!

~Okami-chan

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

People! Serenity will get to see people again. And light! Oh how happy she is to finally leave this dark cell of the dungeon that came to be her home for the past several weeks. To Serenity, it actually felt like years. Many years. And it seems as if half of the things she known was now forgotten. Staying cooped up in the cell slowly withered away her brain, making her forget things.

Making her forget things like her family. Who is her family again? Endymion, right? He is the only one, right? She must have had a father and mother to bring her into this world though. Who are they? Serenity can't remember her parents, only pictures of the moon and a crystal palace entering her mind, although that is not really of much help. Aside from not remembering who her family and friends are, she also forgot other things.

Like walking. It was a little difficult for Serenity, her legs wobbling like that of a young faun beginning to learn how to walk. Being seated most of the time in the cell made her legs fall asleep, almost permanently, and now was the time to slowly stretch it out and begin walking again. Holding onto the wall, she eases her way up and slowly goes to Endymion.

He smiles slightly and holds his hand out to her, having Serenity grasp it as he gently leads the wobbling Princess up the stairs. Up the stairs to get out of this dungeon she have been living in for several weeks. Up the stairs into her new life, her new life that will begin her training as his perfect wife.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Endymion watches his Princess eagerly eating her food in the kitchen, her slurping the soup loudly and stuffing the bread into her mouth. He decides to go easy on her for now, letting her act so unladylike just this one time since she must be excited to finally be up here. Endymion will let her take everything in and learn the palace, since she will be living up here for now on anyways. After today, however, when the sun sets and the moon comes out, Endymion will teach Serenity her place, officially starting the training of her becoming his wife.

Serenity finally finishes the food, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her dress. She stares up at him, waiting for him to do something. Endymion smiles slightly. He has taught her well. Slowly she is losing that little fire of hers and becoming an obedient girl. If she keeps this up, the training will be easy.

"Was that good, my Princess?"

Serenity nods and kisses his cheek, showing her gratitude as he smiles. At that moment, the door to the kitchen opens and in came the four girls of his generals. Laughing and talking, they look up preparing to greet the King, but stop short when noticing the pale, dirty teen sitting at the small table.

Serenity's eyes widen, not prepared to meet other people so soon. The only people she has encountered so far was Endymion and the two generals on her first night down in the dungeon. Quickly hiding behind Endymion shyly, the teen girl buries her head against his uniform.

"Your highness, who is this?"

It was Minako who spoke, one hand behind her back to support her bulging, seven month old, pregnant stomach. It was funny how she has almost the same golden hair and blue eyes that are seen on his Serenity, easily passing as her twin if no one knew better.

The women all stare at the girl hiding behind their King. Who is this? Why is she here? None of them have seen her around the palace before. And why is she hiding behind Endymion?

Endymion places his hand on Serenity's back and gently pushes her forward. She would have to meet everyone eventually, so might as well have now be the time to introduce her to the girls.

"This is Serenity, my Princess."

Serenity looks down shyly and curtsies, bowing low in front of them. The other girls follow suit, all except for Minako because of her condition, but she gave a gentle smile towards the girl who she can tell is frightened right now.

"Your Princess, King Endymion? She is yours? Why isn't anyone aware of this?"

Rei spoke this time, eyeing the girl up and down, jealousy rising a little at the beauty that was apparent on the young princess. Makoto nudges her roughly when she notices Serenity shrinking back at the hard stare given to her from the fiery girl belonging to Jadeite.

"Yes, she is mine. I expect her to be treated as a princess, especially one that is mine. She will be my wife soon, my Queen and your Queen. I think you all should show Serenity around and bathe her so she will be clean. I will be in my office. Don't do anything else to her or I will make sure that your heads will be off. Your husbands won't have any say in it. See you at dinner, ladies. See you soon, Princess."

Endymion kisses Serenity's forehead and turns around, walking off to his study. He trust the girls to follow his orders and treat Serenity right. There should be no marks that weren't already there on her body when she comes back to him. After all, only he can mark Serenity, to show his love to her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Serenity is silent, watching the girls interact with each other in Ami's room. Serenity can never remember her acting this loud and giggly. It was kind of nice almost, to see them acting so happy and carefree. Will she too feel the happiness they are feeling?

After dragging Serenity around the palace, which was huge and grand, by the way, they all push her into Ami's room and towards the bathroom to help her bathe. It was all a big fuss, trying to rid her hair of knots and her body of the short, dirty dress that covered her body.

After thirty minutes of helping the Princess wash her hair and scrub her body, Serenity stepped out of the tub and into a pale white dress, looking like the Moon Kingdom's Princess she once was.

Now, after brushing her hair and letting it dry, she is sitting here with the girls. A maid suddenly knocks on the door.

"It is now dinner time, my ladies."

The maid walks away as they all stand up, Serenity following suit. It was now time to see Endymion again. And after dinner, it will be the time for Endymion to train his Princess Serenity into becoming his perfect wife.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The training will start soon! And anyone worrying out there for Serenity, I think you should… But this story isn't all about abuse, but rather finding a way to love again, so it'll only go on for a few chapters! The rest will have Endymion learn and begin his own training himself… I'm spoiling too much hehe! Please send me suggestions on her 'training' and please review!


	7. Chapter 7: To Be With a Memory

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I believe that I would do weekly updates from now on, since I have school and all. I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers, for I have a little over 100 reviews already! Thank you all and I hope that you would keep on reviewing and make my Fanfiction dream come true! I want to say that some of these things in the story might not be realistic and that it's not suppose to, this is only a part of my imagination. I don't control my imagination and make sure that it is realistic, but I do try my best. I hope that you can all understand :) Some good news! I finally found a beta reader! Hehe my best friend who is also a great writer herself, is finally going to hopefully help get rid with some of these grammar errors that occur in this story because of me, but hey no one is perfect! Well I hope you enjoy and please, REVIEW!

~Okami-chan

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The clinks and clatter of dishes being taken away broke the silence that engulfed the dining hall. Everyone had just finished eating, after all the introductions were made.

Serenity was very wary of the generals, and still is now, especially of the two generals that were there on her first day in the dungeon here in the castle, the blond and silver-haired ones.

It seems that the raven-haired girl named Rei is with that blond who slapped her. Jadeite is his name, Serenity thinks. It seems that maybe they are quite the couple, with his loud nature and her fiery personality. It was better for Serenity to stay her distance away from them, especially if Jadeite is going to slap her again.

Serenity did not like pain. The starvation with the loneliness in the dark is something that she might be able to handle, but physical pain is something the princess is not good at handling. Physical pain is new to her and it is not something that she would like to endure.

The only time Endymion responded back physically was when she refused to obey him and that will be the only time ever again will Serenity let that happen. She won't allow to be slapped and messed around with, for feeling pain is the last thing Serenity wants.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Endymion rises from his seat, a signal for everyone to do the same and retire to their quarters for the night.

After everyone has left, Serenity stares up at Endymion, silently watching him, wondering what he would do next. Strong chills run down her back, making her shiver as she looks into his eyes to see it darken from the midnight blue to almost black, showing that he is planning something bad to happen soon. It was a look that Serenity did not like at all. It was a look that made her whimper and look down, trying to avoid that cold stare given to her by King Endymion.

Endymion's eyes widen slightly when he sees her looking down, whimpering softly. Why does that move seem so familiar to him? Why does it bring back memories? Memories of his mother, the dead queen?

_**FLASHBACK STARTS**_

_The royal family of the Earth Kingdom seemed like the perfect family, when their Queen was still alive. The people of Earth would see husband and wife, King and Queen of Earth, take strolls in the park with their young son who was laughing and running ahead, creating the perfect fairytale image for the royal family. _

_All of the citizens thought that their life was perfect, the royal family loving each other, nothing could go wrong. When the Queen died and the King became distant, cold, and abusive towards his son, no one said anything. How could they blame their King? He lost his beloved wife, who he held dear. It was just a phase._

_How wrong the people of Earth were, thinking that it was just a phase. The death of their Queen didn't start anything, didn't change him to become the cruel man that he was after his wife died. Her death only made his anger and abuse become known to the Kingdom, for it was always there, directed towards the Queen when she was alive instead of the young Prince Endymion._

_Endymion was a young child of three when he witnessed one of the first signs of abuse in the palace. He was running happily to his parents' chambers, eager to show them the picture he had made, of the perfect royal family he had drew of himself and his parents. _

_As the young boy got nearer to the chamber's door, he noticed that it was opened slightly, showing a small crack that let out some light into the dark hallway. As Endymion got closer, he could hear yelling, from both his father and mother._

_It seemed as if they were arguing over something. Was it about his mother wanting to go out for tea with some friends? His father was very protective and controlling of his wife, always making sure that she was by his side. _

_The Queen was very adamant about wanting to go, refusing to hear her husband say "no". The shouting got even louder until a single sound of a slap reverberated throughout the air. Endymion quietly gasped when he saw the imprint of his father's hand on his mother's cheek starting to form, caused by that slap that silenced the whole argument. _

"_I am the husband, the King, the MAN! You will listen and obey me! When I say no I expect you to listen without questioning it! Hanging out with those women have caused you to become like this, some outspoken woman that doesn't know her place in this relationship! Women like you have been found dead in the street for voicing their thoughts and going against the man. I am only doing this to protect you! I am doing it out of love! Do you understand me?"_

_The Queen only nodded silently, her hand caressing her red cheek as she looked down and stared at the floor silently, fearing her husband._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

That gesture... it was the same one he his mother did when he saw her get slapped by his father. It brought back a memory of his mother, something that he thought was a forgotten thing ever since she died when he was a young child.

It made Endymion want to know more, want to see what else Serenity would do to help bring back memories of his forgotten mother. Besides, everything his father did was out of love. Everything Endymion will do will be out of love for Serenity too. It was only loving her that will bring back memories of the Queen- that's a bonus, a way to kill two birds with only one stone.

Serenity yelps in surprise when she feels the large hand of King Endymion roughly seize her arm and pull her up out of her seat. He drags her to his chambers, where he will start the first step for the training for his beloved Princess.

Endymion opens the door and throws Serenity inside carelessly, shutting it closed as she stumbles over her feet and falls down onto the floor.

Serenity gasps when she feels him pulling her up roughly, bending down slightly so he is eye level with her. His dark eyes seem to burn into her soul as he whisper huskily to her, his breath tickling her skin.

"Tell me. Tell me who you are."

The blond teen only stares in confusion, trembling in his large hands.

"W-what do you mean? I am Serenity."

He growls at her and, with his hand, he uses it to wrap around her pale, slender neck. Sky blue eyes widen in shock and she starts gasping for breath, clawing at his hand that held a death-like grip around her neck, blocking air from entering into her.

"No! Who are you? You are my wife! You are mine! Repeat it!"

Choking and seeing black dots covering her vision, Serenity tries to desperately choke out the words for him to stop. Endymion notices her difficulty and loosen his grip enough for her to choke out the words for him to hear that he so desperately want.

"I-I am your wife! I am yours!"

Endymion smirks and lets go of her neck, dropping her to the floor unceremoniously. Serenity gasps for much needed air, holding her neck lightly, afraid that the evil hand would come out and deprive her of her breathing air again.

Serenity hates him. Serenity hates Endymion for doing this, making her believe that she is his wife and she belongs to him. She does not like it when he steals away the things that help her live, the air that was supposed to be free and able for humans whenever they needed it.

Still seeing her panting hard and taking in big gulps of the air, Endymion walks over to the bathroom, in order to get ready to draw a bath for himself, too lazy to search for the maids to do it for him today. He went easy on Serenity today, since it is, after all, her first day up. It is getting late. He would continue the rest tomorrow.

Endymion shut the door of the bathroom, not realizing that the spark of life belonging to Serenity is beginning to grow once again, slowly flickering back and forth, waiting for the fuel that would make it grow larger. Serenity does say that she doesn't like physical pain after all.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I hope you like this chapter! Only a small snippet of what Endy is capable of… And what did you think of the flashback? I would like to thank my beta (my bestie ^^) for pestering me to add something like that in the story haha xD So please REVIEW! :D Thank you!

[ It's the best friend/editor/dedicated reader. Hopefully there will be some suprises for you along the way, as more chapters go up. I love editing for such an awesome writer, even though this is my second time editing the story... technical issues, haha. Anyways, happy readings! :D ]


End file.
